Skins
by IanthonyFeels
Summary: Based on the E4 series, follow these group of college aged friends as they cope with sex, parties, drugs and everything in between.


John Cena lay in his bed, head perched on top of his arm, staring at the ceiling. He began to process what the day ahead of him of had prepared. He knew that plenty of chaos was to ensue with his group of friends. He couldn't help but smirk thinking about the idiots.

His best friend, Jeff Hardy, was a lost cause in his eyes. Though the kid looked like an outright bad ass with dyed hair, countless piercings, and endless tattoos, his personality counteracted that. When it came to girls, it was no different there either. Jeff was so hung up on John's girlfriend, Torrie, he didn't even notice that their friend Destiny had had eyes for him for the past two years now.

Well, no one was quite sure if that was true or not since the Destiny had been away fro a couple of months. She had gotten into some reckless behavior that Mr and Mrs. Woods weren't happy about, so they sent her away for counseling.

John wondered when the brunette would get back. He missed her wide eyed stare and somewhat happy-go-lucky demeanor. Although, he wasn't too sure if that who she really was, but he just went along with it.

While Destiny was gone, that left Jeff's little sister alone. Alexis Hardy, or Lexi as she preferred. Destiny and Lexi were inseparable, and though the two were polar opposites, they just balanced each other out. Every Hardy had a talent. Jeff could paint like there was no tomorrow, their older brother Matt was a genius, and Lexi had gifted hands that held a bow and violin.

John Morrison and Mike Mizanin, were like Destiny and Lexi, in the way that you never saw one without the other. However, John swore up and down that they had something going on for one another, no matter how hard Mike would deny such a thing.

"Strictly clitly," as Mike would say.

Morrison was a beautiful for a guy, there was no denying that, and he had no problem in admitting that he enjoyed male company more than female. Something that bothered Mike, though he would never outright say it.

Adam Copeland was a different kind. He had flowing blonde hair and dark green eyes, but the kid never seemed to stay out of trouble, no matter how innocent he could look. He lived with his mother in the lower east side of Syracuse, the more impoverished area, but he was smart, so he had a scholarship to attend the same school.

Then there was Torrie Wilson. The blonde bombshell that was John's girlfriend. She was somewhat of an older sister figure to Lexi and Destiny, though no one was too far away in age. She just had this aura that was perfection, almost in a way that made you want to hate her. And sometimes, Destiny did hate Torrie.

Shaking away from his thoughts, Cena rose from his bed and turned his stereo on full blast, waiting for his to storm in at any moment.

"John! For godsakes! We do this every morning!" as on cue, Mr. Cena threw open his son's door, and without missing a beat John's stepsister Paige snuck past them in her clothes from the night before.

John always wondered what the younger girl did at night, but never questioned it. The two just had an unspoken agreement for her to be able to sneak back in. It was a routine at this point.

"Sorry Dad, must be broken or something, should probably get it fixed." he smiled, dimples and all showing. His father sent him a death glare before slamming the door shut.

…

"So, did you get the weed? Answer your goddamn phone Jeffery, and stop jacking off" John left on Jeff's voice mail. He began dialing in someone else's number and waited for it to ring.

"What the fuck do you want Cena?"Lexi's irritated voice came through. She was trying to practice her violin, but John's phone call interrupted her.

"Well hello to you too Sexy Lexi," John laughed. Lexi could feel him smirking through the phone.

"What have I told you about your stupid little pet names, save the shit for Torrie. Now how can I help you?" she spoke.

"Could you wake your dickhead of a brother up? He's supposed to be supplying to us today, but it seems he's either sleeping or spreading his love juice all over your favorite couch."

"Alright, I got you."Lexi grabbed one of her shoes and headed to Jeff's room. Entering his domain, she then threw it at Jeff, waking him up in a start.

"Jesus Lex, what the hell?" he groaned.

"It's for you, John's being a whiner," Lexi said handing him her phone. He pressed the phone to his ear, watching Lexi grab his.

"Do you know the password?" he yelled.

"Torrie's birthday!"

"What do you need Cena, I'm trying to sleep," Jeff spoke. John chuckled. Of course he'd be in bed at two in the afternoon. The college was close for renovations this You week, Jeff had no reason to be up.

"You lazy fucker, it's your turn to get the gram this time. Did Adam ever send you the guys number?: John asked. Jeff ran his hand down his face.

"I almost forgot about that. Copeland sent it to me, but before I could ask him anything, he hung up. He was with that blonde haired chick, Kelly I think." John laughed at this. Adam was probably showing her his fort, that meant so much to him.

"Well, hurry up will you? Morrison is stopping by your house with Mike later after he gets from practice in an hour," John explained.

"Which practice, tai chi or dance?"

"Oh, you know today he's twinkle toes," the two guys laughed at this. No one had a problem that Morrison was gay, it was a playful banter.

"Why is it so urgent that I get the weed today? Can't we wait until tomorrow?" Jeff asked.

"No, we need it today, I'm planning on smoking it with you guy, and then taking some over to Nikki's," John smiled. Though Torrie was his girlfriend, Nikki was his side action, and it was like having the best of both worlds. An All American beauty and some Spanish action too.

Jeff shifted uncomfortably at the name. He was the only one who knew about the love triangle, and wanted nothing more than to tell Torrie and their group of friends. But John was his best friend, and he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Alright then, I guess I better get going," Jeff hung up before Cena could say anything else. John just shook his head at this. He couldn't even warn Jeff about what he was about to get himself into, but before he could process what to do next, a text popped up on his screen.

 _From Torrie:_

 _Destiny's back._


End file.
